Safe Haven
by anatomicallyinclined
Summary: AU - Tom's out of the picture and Ressler and Keen have managed to express their feeling for one another. Liz's past comes back to haunt her and Ressler would do anything to make sure she is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - AU** With Tom being out of the picture, Ressler and Keen having already expressed whatever feeling for each other decide to act on it. Liz's safety is threaten by her past and Ressler takes it upon herself to keep her safe.

**Disclaimer - **The character's mentioned don't belong to me. They are the sole property of the producers, writers etc of the blacklist. I would only take claim the ideas as my own.

**A/N - **I am a huge fan of the blacklist and this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction for any show. I am new to all this so please excuse me if i made some major/minor errors. Your reviews would be much appreciated.

**Chapter 1 – Moving On.**

Normally at this hour in the morning, Elizabeth would already be awake, ready and on her way to work. Since the whole issue with Tom she just never gave herself a break on anything. First to get to work, last to leave. Something she beat Agent Donald Ressler at. But this – this wasn't anything close to normal. It was bizarre beyond belief. That same agent Donald Ressler was lying next to her, sleeping peacefully, as though he had no intentions of leaving for work. This was a man; she had never expected to open up to, in fact she never expected him to open up to her. He was always there from the very beginning, looking out for her, but she interpreted it as duty. She had no idea – he cared.

She lied there next to him. Taking in his features in the bit of sunlight that was coming into the room through the windows. His ginger hair all messed up, no evidence of hair gel and a comb ever touching its surface. His face was so relaxed his entire body was relaxed. No sign of the ridged farce he put on at work. This was the real deal. Her eyes ventured further down to where the covers were at his hips. She saw scars and bullet wounds on his abdominal region, but that didn't take away from his beautiful sight of his body. She didn't dare venture under the covers that would've waked him up. But her eyes stayed there for a while.

"You know I could tell when someone's watching me," said a now awakened Ressler. She looked up to him, and that's when she saw it. A smile. A genuine smile. She couldn't help but return the favor. He pulled her closer to him and held her like he wouldn't let go and then and there he planted a kiss on her lips. And before you know it they were at it again.

Elizabeth got ready to go to work, and allowed Ressler to shower and get ready. Even though they tried keeping the relationship a secret, Donald still had a Quarter of his cupboard at her place. That way it was easier to go to work when he slept over at her place. While she was downstairs making coffee for both of them, the doorbell rang. She walked to the door looked out the side window, only to see Raymond Reddington standing on her doorsteps. With Reddington everything's important. You can't not answer the door the same way you can't not take one of his cases. She opened up the door.

"Good Morning, Sweet child'o mine," said Reddington, "don't you just love Axl Rose. I was fortunate enough to meet him in Cabo, under the most unfortunate of events" and he walked straight into her home without waiting for the invite.

"What are you doing here, Red, I'm sure you have better things to do," remarked Elizabeth. She wanted to rush him out of the house before Ressler got downstairs.

"I was in the area and I thought I'll stop by and offer you a…"

"Hey, Liz did you see where my tie is? " shouted Ressler as he started to walk down the stairs and into the drawing room where she and Red were standing, "…I cant seem to…what are you doing here?" he asked. The relaxed Ressler retreated to his hard ridged self.

"I should ask you the same thing Donald?" answered Red, with that sarcastic smirk he always does.

The level of awkwardness was just increasing as seconds passed by until Reddington finally said, " Well this is awkward. I will see you both at the office then. Ciao." He started to proceed to the door when he turned around and hinted, "And Donald, your tie's hanging on the armrest of the couch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Briefing**

Liz and Donald both went to work separately. As far as they were concerned, their newfound attachment to one another shouldn't get past them and by extension Raymond Reddington. At work, they were Keen and Ressler, but the attraction between them had grown inconspicuously evident. They were so good at hiding their feelings before, and they've done a remarkably great job at it. It's only plausible that they go on with the same charade now that they've acknowledged one another's feelings.

Ressler and Keen both walked into Cooper's office, to hear what Red's next big case was all about. "How nice of both of you to join us," said Red knowing that it will piss off Ressler, but that was a usual.

Cooper took over, "In the early hours of this morning, the Pentagon database had been hacked, requesting details on a missing DARPA chip."

"How could one be missing, don't they all need to be sanctioned before they can be used?" asked Ressler.

"Yes. But this DARPA chip is the one in Reddington's Neck, hence the reason why it's unaccounted for. Can't really put Reddington's name on the record. It also means that whoever is responsible for this has to some one inside the system who know about Reddington," Replied Cooper.

"You're saying that there could possibly be a mole here?" asked Liz.

"Why is he still here then? His location is compromised, the location of this black site is compromised…again," exclaimed Ressler while taking his defensive stance.

"You think I don't know that. Donald, I am the FBI's most wanted criminal. If I managed to evade you nut jobs for so many years, don't you think I could handle evading this knuckle head." Said Reddington.

"Do you have any suspects in mind?" asked Elizabeth

"Yes, it looks like an old colleague of mine who turned over to a darker side ages ago but I'll have to verify it," replied Red. But something deep down in Liz knew he was lying. She just never bothered to argue with him, Ressler was there for that.

"Well, I do hope you have a plan in place Reddington, because we don't have much time and if anything happens to any one in here, I'll blame you," said Donald and he walked out of Harold's office.

Donald went back to his office. The only thing on his mind was getting Liz to a safe location. He can't…. he won't let anything happen to her. Not while he was there to protect her. He heard a knock on his door and he turned around hoping it would be Liz. But it was Red; a person he half expected to show up.

"Listen, Don, we started of on the wrong foot this morning and I made it worst by putting everyone's lives in danger, including Elizabeth's. That's why I need your help more than ever. If the person is who I think it is, then Liz will also be in danger. In danger of knowing some other truth about her life. She has gone true so much because of the truth."

"I think you know now, more than ever, that I will keep her safe, but you gotta give me more here to work with Red. What exactly is the entire truth you want to keep from her?" implied Ressler.

"You'll know all in good timing, Agent Ressler." Said red, "In the meantime, I'm going to another location. Keep her safe for me." All that being said he left.

After a couple of minutes, Ressler took up his car keys, and rushed out of his office to look for Liz. He saw her talking to Meera and started to call her out, "Li…" _You're at work Donald. _"Keen, we need to go, get your stuff."

Liz looked more confused. She had no idea they were called on to go anywhere. "Where are going Don?" she said quietly. " I need to take you somewhere safe," he replied in the same quiet tone. He looked over her shoulder to see Malik looking at them with eyes raised. "Don, I'm perfectly alright here_, _Red left the building didn't he?" she asked. "Listen, I don't want to talk about this here, can we please go the van?" Ressler quickly asked. "Sure," she replied.

She went to her office to grab her gun and badge and then both of them proceeded to walk out the building. When they got in the car, Liz couldn't help but ask, "What's going on Don? There isn't any threat here anymore."

He leaned over to her and his hand found her cheek. In a matter of seconds, her gently pulled her face towards him and he kissed her. "Red said that you're in danger as well. So I'm gonna try my best to keep you safe," he softly said to her.

"Since when have you started believing a word he said?" she asked him in the same tone of voice. He smiled at her, "right now, all that matters is that I get you to a safe place," and then he placed a kiss on her forehead and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Getaway**

Liz thought he would've dropped her off at her home but he passed it straight. Instead, he drove all the way to South Fork, Long Island. "Why are we in the Hamptons?" she asked. "My family owned a house on the beach and I inherited it when my father died 6 years ago. I needed to get you as far away from the city as possible, and no one will ever think we are here," he looked over at her and gave her a smile. "How long will we be here, Don? We can't hide forever," she said in a concerned tone. "Can't I get to sneak in a bit of alone time with you," he said, and laughed after. "Well, I should've packed a bag then," and she giggled together with him.

When they had finally reached their destination, Liz and Donald stepped out of the vehicle and she exclaimed, "This isn't a house Ress. This is a mansion."

"Come on, let me take you inside," he said while extending a hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to take her in. She was amazed by all of it as she explored the mansion. She wouldn't have guessed that this was all his.

"Don, this is beautiful," she shouted from the top of the stairs. She walked back down to meet him. He held her by her waist and pulled her forward to him, "Let's go to the kitchen."

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw a middle-aged woman, "Hey, Marg," said Donald. "Donnie, my boy. I didn't know you were coming," the woman walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "and I see you've brought company. Who might this lovely young lady be?"

"Marg, this Liz. Liz this is our housekeeper, I've known her since I was a little boy," said Don, "she the closest thing I have left of my family."

"Should I make something for you two darlings to eat?", she asked with a generous smile on her face. "Marg, it's almost time for you to go, we're fine with ordering pizza," said Don, not wanting to burden the woman. "Oh, Donnie boy, it's not everyday I get to see you, I'll cook up a storm for you both."

Donald's phone rang off, and he left both women to talk to one another in the kitchen to answer the call.

_"Agent Ressler, where in heaven's name are you?" asked Cooper._

_"Reddington says that Agent Keen's life is in danger," replied Donald, "so I took her somewhere safe. Just incase he's telling the truth."_

_" I'm afraid he is," said Cooper, " We have confirmation on who is behind all this."_

_"Who is it?" asked Ressler._

_" Tom Keen," replied Cooper._

_"What? How is that possible? He fell 100 ft of a bridge, there's no way he could've survived that," said Ressler, as he tried to keep his voice down._

_"Well, he did. And he's in cahoots with none other than Gina Zanetakos," Cooper continued._

Don didn't want to believe it but he couldn't keep it from her either.

_"Agent Ressler, keep her with you at all times. Losing her will be a great loss to our team," continued Cooper. _And with that being said he hung up the phone.

Don was still in shock. He placed one hand on his waist and passed the other over his face. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" said Liz who crept up behind him, "That was Cooper, wasn't it?"

"Uhh…yeah," he replied as he began to turn towards her.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Liz. He didn't know if he should tell her now.

" He said, that they're no where close to identifying who it is and that if Red says your life is in danger then keep you as far away from civilization as possible." He answered. "Come let me take you upstairs," he suggested as he took her hand in his.

"My sister has a lot of clothing here. After she died, I just never removed her stuff. I knew one day it'll be needed," said Donald as he unlocked what was supposed to be his sister's room.

He showed her where she could find clothes and all other stuff a woman may need. He then showed her where the shower was in the room because she wanted to take a bath before dinner. He left her alone in his sister's room to handle her self while he went to his room to freshen up himself as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Liz was out of her comfort zone. She was overwhelmed by all what happen today – but in a good way. After she took her shower, she walked into the huge walk-in closet in Don's sister's room. She dressed herself in a sweat pants and white t-shirt not wanting to take advantage of the opportunity of his dead sisters wonderful wardrobe and tied her hair up In a pony tail.

She walked down to the dining room, where the table was already set and waiting. Then Don came walking through the door with two wine glasses and a bottle of chardonnay. "Wine. How did you know my favorite?" she asked. "Since the Free Lancer case," he said with a smile. He laid the glasses and the wine out on the table and pulled the chair out for her. Before he sat down, he opened the wine and poured it out into the glasses, "This pasta looks delicious," expressed Liz, "Where's Marg, she didn't want to stay for dinner as well?"

"I asked her to stay for dinner, but she insisted she had to go," replied Donald. He sat down and they both dived into the pasta. So much had gone on today, they forgot to have lunch so they were having two meals in one. "How come I've never heard you mention anything about here?" asked Liz. "I haven't been here since Maggie died. Maggie was my younger sister. We used to call here our safe haven. When she died, I took it pretty hard and I just couldn't come here again. My mom is here more often now she usually manages the affairs of this house. I don't want to upset her cookie cart. I just never taught it was worth mentioning because I didn't know if I could've ever come back here," Replied Donald.

"And why did you choose to bring me here then, we could've gone to a hotel or something," Asked Liz again.

"Because you'll be safe here. Incase there's a mole, no one at the bureau knows about here. This is our safe haven now. The chances of Tom finding you here are un…" he stopped in his tracks realizing that he just hinted at Tom's existence.

"Don, is there something you aren't telling me? Why did you mention Tom?" she hesitantly asked. He shouldn't have mentioned Tom. That will only make her more worried and knowing that he was working with Zanetakos would make it even worse.

"I should've told you this earlier. Cooper confirmed that the suspect is Tom Keen. They believe that he is working with Gina Zanetakos," he had to tell her even though he knew it would upset her. She got up from the table and stormed of. Don followed her to trying to explain himself, " I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want you to get upset." She stopped by the stairs and turned around to face him, " I didn't tell you because you were so happy," he continued. He walked up to her and gently held her face in the palm of his hand, "You haven't been happy in a long time, Liz. I love seeing you that way and I didn't want to take that away." He bent his head further towards her, and kissed her. He stopped and looked at her, "I shouldn't have kept it from you and I'm Sorry."

"Shhh…don't apologise. I would've the same for you," she said in response, " from now on no more secrets okay". He nodded and she kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Donald woke up with the first ray of sunshine that came into the room. As he was going to move his hand he realized Liz was still fast asleep with her head resting on his chest. That kiss, led on to something more last night. But something about this time around was different. He just couldn't tell what, but something in him had definitely change. Last night, was more than just feelings they expressed to one another. It was about the feelings they didn't know they felt. The feelings he didn't know he felt.

After they fell asleep the night before, neither of them moved. It was as though both of them found their solace in each other's arms and they didn't want to move from there. He just lay there awake, thinking to himself that in the four years he had known her, he'd never have imagine they would end up like this. Four years ago he didn't trust her, now it was like he couldn't live with out her. Ever since Tom was supposedly "dead", he had always been there for her. At first he didn't know how to start picking up the pieces. She started being hard on herself. Dedicating herself to the job. Liz was never the same and he missed that side of her. She was turning into the man he was a year ago, before he decided that he would do what it takes to bring her back. And he did it. And he would do what he has to, to keep it that way.

He felt her move, and realized that she woke up. "Don? You're awake?" she said while letting out a big yawn. "Good Morning, Liz," he replied. She raised herself to a sitting position, placing her weight on her left hand. "What time is it?" she asked. "About seven-ish, I don't really know, I don't keep clocks in here," he said and they both laughed. He then raised himself up to give her a long kiss. He touched her forehead with his, and asked her, "You wanna go get some breakfast?".

"And what would you have in mind, Agent Ressler?" she asked.

"Well, I could do breakfast in bed, if you know what I mean?" he said with a sly smirk.

"Well, I.." she kissed him, "don't.." and kissed him again, "mind that," and they went back under the covers with out giving it a second thought.

After their morning round, Liz left him in the room to go take a shower. In fact she needed some space to soak in what was happening. Her life was in danger. Her husband came back from the dead, and Donald would cross the seven oceans and over the Himalayas to make sure she was safe.

She was sure she was over Tom. But she was still a bit conflicted about Donald. After what happened with Tom she made a promise to herself that she would not let a man, use her and then manipulate her again. When he supposedly "died", a part of her wanted to dwell in the relief of not having to see him again. But that only left her shattered. She thought that surrendering herself to her job, becoming more hard and resistant to affections would block out all the hurt and anger she had bottled up inside. For the last year, Donald had offered to be nothing less than a shoulder to lean on. But she couldn't do it.

It wasn't until that faithful night at Harold Cooper's 4th of July Dinner, that Donald made it clear to her that he would do anything to see her be happy again, even if it means breaking down his walls and opening the gates to let her in. Since then, they had been keeping it to themselves; they wanted to wait for some time before telling the others that they were doing the deed. But in the six months they had been secretly seeing each other, this was the first time they have ever been so…. connected. What had changed? The feeling was familiar, but she didn't want to recognize it in fear of being let down all over again.

She came out of the shower, dried her face with a towel and wrapped herself in it. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and looked at herself. The person staring back at her was smiling. It took her a while for her to take it all in, gather her thoughts and ask her smiling image, "Where in the world were you?" The answer to that was echoing from the back of her mind, "What matter's is that it's nice to be back."

She walked out of the bathroom, and into the closet where she found a lovely, long, black dress to throw on. She knew this was no vacation, but she had to make the best of it. She was in the Hamptons with the man who turned her life around and persuaded her to find happiness again. She then left the room and went to find Donald.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Donald was right where she left him, just how she left him. In his room wearing nothing beside his jeans. He was on his phone when she walked in and he turned around in time for her to she those frown lines she knew all too well. He finished of his phone call and he walked up to her and pulled her into him. "Which do you want to hear first, good news, bad news or worse news?" he asked.

"Give it to me in that order, I don't really have a choice don't I?" she replied.

"Well, the good news is that you look awfully hot in that dress and Zanetakos is in custody. Bad news is that Reddington's wounded nothing to serious; Gina and Tom ambushed him at the safe house. Worse news is that Tom is still out there, and Zanetakos still claims that she has no idea where he is," he felt her grip tighten around him. No doubt she was scared but it was his job to make sure that she doesn't have to face this alone. He had to do something to get her to take her mind of it for a while. "How about we go get something to eat?" he asked and she nodded her reply. He put on his t-shirt from the night before and they both went down to the kitchen. "Is Marg coming in today?" asked Liz. "No. She only comes in once a week. She insists of helping us out for free, so my mom and I don't take advantage." Liz went into the dining room to clear up the mess they left the night before while Don went into the kitchen and open up the doors to the patio. She walked back into the kitchen to with the two dinner plates and the empty wine glasses and cleaned them all while Donald was scuffling through the fridge looking at the options for a late breakfast. "So here's what. I'm gonna grab my keys and my phone and I'm gonna take you Bowen's for an early lunch," he said and then he left to go back upstairs leaving Liz in the kitchen to close the doors he had just open.

She went back to the sink to fetch a glass of water when the door she just closed swung wide open. She finished drinking her glass of water and went back to close the door this time making sure it was locked. When she turned around, she got the most shocking surprise.

"Hello Lizzy. Surprised to see me again."

Donald went back up to his room to grab his keys, wallet and phone. When he picked up hi phone he saw twenty-two missed calls, twelve from Cooper and the rest from Malik. He knew something came up so he returned the call to Cooper.

_"Agent Ressler, where is your location?"_

_"The Hamptons, Montauk. By the family house I told you about a long time ago. Why is something wrong?" he asked._

_"You need to take Keen out of there. We got Zanetakos to talk. When they busted in on Reddington and saw that she wasn't with him, you became their next option. It's not Reddington they're after it's her."_

_"But how could he possibly figure out where we are. No one knows about this place," said Ressler._

_"He hacked into FBI servers this morning and downloaded your files. There is no doubt that he knows where your location is," said Cooper, "Our team is still to far away, grab Agent Keen and get out of there, now."_

He hung up his phone and grabbed his badge and gun from on the bedside table. And went downstairs to get her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell are you doing here Tom?" said Liz in a shaky voice. Tom was standing what seemed like two meters away from her pointing a gun.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think. I was expecting a nice 'Hello to you too' but I guess you really changed Lizzy."

"Tom, please put the gun. Let's just talk it over…okay. Please just put the gun," said Liz with a jerky voice, signaling her feeling of scare and panic.

"Do what she says Tom," said Donald who was now standing some distance behind Tom with his gun pointed to him.

"Well if it isn't Prince Charming to the rescue," said Tom as he turned around to face Tom with his two hands hoisted up in the air, one empty and the other with the gun.

"The gun Tom, put it down. If you want her, you have to go through me first," shouted Don. "Okay," replied Tom and in one swift movement he shot Donald twice, in the abdomen, causing him to drop to the ground.

A defenseless Liz rushed past Tom and went down on the ground at the side Donald covering his wound, applying pressure on it. "Please stay with me Don," she said to Don. "Why did you have to shoot him? You want me, hurt me, not him," shouted Liz.

"You sold me out Lizzy. That hurt me a lot. And I suffered for that. I lost everything. I lost you. So now I'm gonna take everything you love away from you. And watch you suffer the way I did."

"Please don't do this Tom. You're digging a deeper hole to bury yourself. What good is this gonna bring? It just adds to the heap of lies you surrounded yourself with while we were married," she said, and took a quick look back at Donald, "stay with Don. Keep your eyes open for me."

"Lizzy, stop making me look as though I'm the bad guy here. I'm not the only person who lied to you. You surround yourself by a bunch a liar's everyday. That douche you're trying to save is lying to about the way he really feels and more importantly, the man you know as Raymond Reddington, the one you've been working with the past 4 years, has been lying to you every step of the way."

"What do you mean? Reddington and Donald have always been there for me, whatever their lies are, they're far cry from the ones you've told me," she rebutted.

"Oh really. Tell me Lizzy. How well do you know Reddington?" asked Tom as he pulled a chair from the nearby kitchen table and sat down.

"Well enough to know that even if he has the capabilities of being a monster, he would never do anything to hurt me. And as far as Don is concerned, he has done nothing wrong but pick up the pieces and put it back together. All you did was lie. And lie and lie. There wasn't an end to your lies and you want to talk about suffering. I suffered a lot even before your disappearing act."

"Well, since I've put you through so much, I'll just end it for you. And there isn't a better way than dying in the arms of your lover. " said Tom and he stood up while Liz was begging for her life. He pointed the gun at her and seconds before pulling the trigger she heard a gunshot from the back of Tom and he just fell to the ground life less.

Liz looked at Tom's lifeless body and then looked up and saw Red and he smiled. "Hello Liz."

"Hi," she replied and she looked back at Don who smiled at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While the FBI was at the crime scene at Don's place, Liz and Red accompanied Don to the hospital, where they took him in for surgery to remove the bullets that fatally wounded him. While outside in the waiting area, Red walked up to her with a brown bag and a cup of coffee. "I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry."

She looked up at him and gave a smile, one to which he returned the gesture. "Thank You," said Liz.

"How are you feeling Lizzy?" he asked with all hints of concern.

"Relieved? Like a weight's been lifted," she responded, "thank you for what you did today. Neither don nor I would have made it out alive if it weren't for you."

"It's the least I could do to keep you safe," and he smiled at her before saying, " I heard everything that went on Lizzy and I think it's time that I tell you the truth…before it's too late."

"Red, you don't have to prove yourself to me. I've trusted you for quite sometime. I may not have shown it but I do."

"Thank you for saying that to me Lizzy. But I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you. When I first surrendered myself to the FBI, you wondered what was the connection I had to you. The truth Lizzy is that…I'm your father. I got into some trouble with some very bad people. They got to your mother before I could save her and so I gave you to Sam, knowing that he would keep you safe. When I heard of his condition, I had no choice but to come back for you. Especially after figuring out the kind of man your husband really was."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" asked a confused Lizzy.

"Because that would be putting your life at more risk, exposing you to the sad and horrid world that I've lived in for the past twenty-four years. As a matter of fact, it's still sad and horrid; the only difference now is that you have Ressler with you. A man in love will do anything to protect the woman who has stolen his heart, for if anything happens to her, his heart will be lost forever."

Before Liz could've said anything else, a doctor came to inform her of Don's health, "He's out of surgery, there were a few minor complications but everything turned out fine at the end. They're sending him to ICU now, so if you want you can go to him."

"Thank you very much," she replied to the doctor and she turned around to ask Red if he wanted to come see him. But when she turned around he was already gone. She was disappointed by his disappearance but then she got a text message from Red saying, "Right now he needs you more than I do. We can chat later :-)".

She smiled at the message and went to the ICU to see Don.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – One year later.**

A baby's cry echoed through a monitor that was sitting on Liz's bedside table. As she was about to raise of the bed Don stopped her by holding on to her hand, "Stay, I'll go check on her." She sleepily replied with a thank you and went back to sleep. Don couldn't help but notice the time. It was 4:00 am in the morning and he was on his way to becoming the world's best daddy. He walked down to the nursery, and picked up the baby girl, "Hey girl," he said quietly. The tiny baby girl stopped her wailing when Don held on to her. "Somebody seems to be hungry," he playfully said to her and he took her down to the kitchen. He took out a bottle from the fridge and heated it for 30 seconds in the microwave. He took the bottle and the baby into the living room, where he fed her, and patted her back to sleep. He lied down on the couch with his daughter curled up of his chest, and fell asleep like that.

When Liz woke up two hours later, she noticed that Don didn't come back to bed. She got of bed and walked to the nursery to see if he was there but both he and the baby were missing. Getting accustomed to her new surroundings, Liz figured the only other place he'll be is in the living room. Since they adopted their baby daughter, Maggie, she and Donald had taken leave from the FBI for three months. They had been spending the time in Don's vacation home in the Hamptons after a bit of remodeling to wipe certain memories away. It was the same mansion, but everything was different. She found a husband in Donald, and he made her even happier by agreeing to adopt, knowing how badly she wanted kids. She had a family and she couldn't be happier.

She reached down to the living room where she saw Don fast asleep on the couch with little Maggie staring a him in his face while he did so. The sight caused her to give a small giggle. She walked towards him and took up the little girl, who was playfully cooing at the sight of her new mother. "Hey, darling. You've been playfully chatting away with their sleepy head daddy." She walked through the doors and onto the shaded patio that offered them the most beautiful view of the ocean. "Good Morning to my beautiful ladies," said Donald who walked up behind them. She turned around to face him, and he gave her long kiss before pressing a kiss on the chubby cheeks of his daughter. He turned her around so that she was facing the sea and he hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "How are you this lovely morning?" he whispered in her ear. She took a few moments to analyze her surrounding, her new family and her new life before she answered, "Never been better."


End file.
